3D Boys
by PandiPanda8
Summary: Kis-My-Ft2, univers réel. Année 2009, une partie explosive de chaises musicales au Shounen Club, mais surtout les histoires de coulisses qui rendraient jaloux les pires des tabloïds (ou tout ce que vous avez voulu savoir sur nos Johnny's préférés)


**Note : **Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !  
Voici donc notre nouvelle fiction : un one-shot ! De retour dans un univers normal ! Enjoy ^_^

3D Boys - Number one Enemy

Qu'est-ce que ce serait le Shounen Club sans les corners ?! C'est ma partie préférée, d'accord, j'aime chanter et danser, mais pendant les corners, je peux me laisser aller et faire n'importe quoi avec Kawai. En plus, aujourd'hui c'est le retour des chaises musicales, ça faisait longtemps ! Je vais gagner, c'est sûr !

Koyama présente notre équipe, Camille est trop adorable. Comme il n'est pas Japonais, il a parfois des difficultés à parler, du coup on rigole bien, mais ce n'est pas méchant. Quand je peux, j'essaie de l'aider, c'est tout de même mon rôle de senpai !

Avec Kawai, on a fait un pari sur le résultat du jeu. Celui qui perd doit inviter l'autre au restaurant. Koyama siffle pour nous expliquer les règles. Comme par réflexe, je m'assois sur le premier tabouret devant moi. Je sais qu'on n'avait pas encore commencé, mais c'est pour montrer ma détermination à Kawai. Koyama se moque de moi, je joue l'innocent.

Cette fois, c'est parti, le premier round commence. Première chanson, aucun souci, Kawai est toujours dans la course aussi. Seconde chanson, nouvelle technique de jeu, je m'arrête en plein milieu. Kawai est juste derrière moi, je l'empêche d'accéder aux tabourets. Il finit par me pousser. La musique s'accélère, il ne reste qu'un seul tabouret pour Kawai, Goseki et moi. Goseki nous pousse et emmène le tabouret au loin.

Action Réaction ! Je m'assois sur ce que je peux. C'est moelleux, mais pas très confortable... Kawai ! Il est à quatre pattes par terre, et je suis assis sur lui. Tout le monde rigole. Mais au moins, on a perdu tous les deux. On se lève et on rejoint les autres sur le côté. Avec juste un regard, on éclate de rire. Les chaises musicales c'est le corner dans lequel on fait le plus les idiots.

Second round. « Naniwa Iroha Bushi » des Kanjani8. Koyama siffle déjà. Douze personnes, pour seulement six chaises. Il faut être rapide. On est trois sur le même tabouret, encore une fois. Je tombe par terre. On m'a poussé ? Je relève la tête. Kitayama ! J'avais presque oublié qu'il jouait dans l'équipe de Kawai.

Il est à plat ventre sur le tabouret. Je n'appelle pas ça être assis... Non, mais ça ne fait pas partie des règles ! Mais quel mauvais joueur ! Il m'agace quand il fait ça ! Il se relève doucement tout en s'éloignant du groupe. Rapidement, il s'assoit sur son tabouret. Je me relève, et l'air de rien, je m'assois sur ses genoux. Je fixe Koyama et Nakamaru.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. À faire de l'antijeu comme ça, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose que lui aussi déteste ! Sachant qu'il déteste être touché... Ah, ça marche ! Il se crispe. Ça les fait toutes hurler. Faire passer ça pour du fan service, c'est la meilleure solution. Je vois Kitayama détourner la tête, je le regarde furtivement, du coin de l'œil.

Je me relève tranquillement et détourne la conversation sur Yamashita Shoon qui est étalé par terre, caché par les tabourets. Je suis fier de moi, il avait l'air bien ennuyé. Ça t'apprendra ! Je me place sur le côté avec Kawai. Il me glisse tout bas dans l'oreille.

– « Tu ne crois pas que tu as un petit peu abusé ?

– He ? Moi ?

– Même moi je sais qu'il déteste qu'on le touche ! _Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre, ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner._ Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que vous vous parliez beaucoup en ce moment. C'était peut-être un petit peu... déplacé, vu la situation. »

Je fais mine de suivre la partie en cours, je n'ai pas besoin de Kawai pour connaître la situation ! Goseki se contente de poser pour la caméra plutôt que de s'asseoir. Je profite de l'occasion pour échapper à cette discussion et rire avec les autres. La dernière chanson promet, on a Senga, Nikaido et Tsukada. Eibikisu ensemble...

Incroyable ! Un coup de cul ! J'avais jamais vu ça. Bravo Tsukada ! Il a éjecté Nikaido et Senga du siège ! Le plus drôle c'est Koyama qui l'imite. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé autant et aussi sincèrement.

Dernier round. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chaise pour douze. Kawai est dans les starting-blocks, je sens qu'il est prêt. Ah, du Tackey et Tsubasa, ils choisissent toujours bien la dernière. La musique s'arrête, tout le monde se précipite au milieu. Je préfère rester un peu en retrait pour éviter les bousculades, du coup, je suis obligé de voir ce qu'il fait.

Il m'énerve... Alors qu'il était complètement derrière, il a fallu qu'il vienne devant la caméra, sans chercher à s'asseoir. Je veux bien être têtu, faire des trucs énervants, vouloir toujours être en avant, mais là... y'a pas que moi... On a gagné... Génial... Je pense qu'il m'a énervé pour tout le reste de l'émission.

Je rentre le premier dans le vestiaire, je suis toujours de mauvaise humeur. Je récupère brutalement mes affaires, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'attarder. Yokoo s'approche. « C'est quoi qui t'a mis autant en rogne ? » Je ne réponds pas. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Tu pourrais peut-être expliquer. » Je ne réponds toujours pas.

Je me dépêche de rassembler mes affaires. « Parce que tu sais très bien comment ça se termine. Ça ruine l'ambiance dans le groupe ! » Je relève la tête en entendant ces derniers mots. Je pense assez au groupe comme ça, il n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Je prends assez sur moi pour travailler avec Kitayama. Et puis il ne fait pas plus d'efforts que ça lui ! « ... j'aime pas les gens qui sourient devant et qui balancent derrière... même pas capable de dire franchement ce qu'il pense... »

Surtout depuis cette fameuse soirée... je me doute bien que Koki ne l'a pas laissé partir comme ça... Et vu l'air que ce dernier arborait le lendemain... Je me sens minable à chaque fois que j'y pense. Je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de ça, je suis avec Kame depuis assez longtemps, je ne devrai pas être jaloux de Koki.

– « Euh... Taipi ? _Je me tourne vers Yokoo. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça avec cette petite voix ? Je suis son regard qui est vers l'entrée de la loge. Kitayama est là avec Tamamori._

– Et alors ? _Rien que de le voir dans l'embrasure de la porte, je sens la colère qui monte encore plus... à cause de lui, je ne suis pas complètement avec Kame... et le voir toujours collé à Tamamori..._

– Au fait Tama-chan, on ne devait pas...

– Euh si si... on devait ! »

Pourquoi ils nous laissent juste tous les deux ? Je continue de ranger mes affaires pour partir le plus vite possible. Il ne bouge pas. Qu'est ce qu'il attend ? Je ne m'excuserai pas d'avoir dit ce que je pense !

– « Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ?

– Hmmm... le temps qu'il faudra ! Ça te va comme réponse ? _Je ferme mon sac. Je le mets sur mon épaule et me poste devant la porte. _Tu peux me laisser partir ?

– Non ! J'hésite entre te frapper ou te dire ce que je pense. _Je repose mon sac par terre. Je le fixe._

– Parle pour voir !

– Là, c'est quand même plus tentant de te mettre mon poing dans la figure que de te dire ce que je pense vraiment de ton comportement. _Je fais un pas en avant. Je jubile. Je le regarde de haut. _Tu me cherches en plus ? Tu peux me dire ce que je t'ai fait... concrètement ? »

J'aurai préféré qu'il me frappe plutôt que de poser cette question... je détourne le regard. Dans le fond, ce n'est pas vraiment contre lui que j'en ai. C'est contre moi-même, contre ce que je ressens quand je le vois alors que... je pense avoir oublié... que j'étais... heureux jusque-là avec Kame. « Tu te fous de moi ? Tu n'es pas capable de me dire en face ce que tu me reproches ? »

Je reprends mon sac, et tente de forcer le passage, je le pousse sur le côté avec ma main de libre. Je sens son regard sur moi. Sans que je comprenne bien ce qui se passe, je sens qu'il me saisit par le col et me plaque contre la porte ouverte. « Je n'ai pas dit qu'on avait fini ! Moi j'ai des trucs à te dire ! » Je lâche mon sac une nouvelle fois. Je le regarde, je serre les poings.

Des juniors passent dans le couloir et nous regardent bizarrement. Il a remarqué lui aussi. Lui qui essaye tant de sauver les apparences devant les autres ! Il me jette dans la salle et claque la porte. Il n'est certes pas très grand, mais il a de la force. « Il y en a marre que tu fasses tout le temps la gueule ! Tu ne vois pas l'ambiance que tu mets au sein du groupe ! » Tout en disant ça, je le vois se rapprocher de moi. Je le fixe. J'attends la suite.

– « Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il n'y a que toi qui en as marre de ne pas débuter ?

– Te fous pas de moi, contrairement à moi ça fait peu de temps que tu es là ! _J'ai crié sans m'en rendre compte. Mais il m'insupporte avec ses leçons de morale !_

– Mais tu te prends pour qui pour décider de ce que l'on doit ressentir ?! _Il me saisit au col à nouveau. Je fais de même._ Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu mets la pression sur les autres tellement tu es égocentrique ! »

C'en est trop ! Le coup part tout seul. Il trébuche sur le côté. Il relève la tête, il saigne du coin de la lèvre. Le retour ne tarde pas. Je trébuche à mon tour. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de me frapper. Avant même que je me relève, il est de nouveau sur moi. Son poing s'enfonce dans mon estomac. Je me plis en deux, un genou à terre.

Il me laisse quelques secondes de répit, juste assez pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle. Très vite, je me relève pour le surprendre. Je le frappe de nouveau au visage. Il trébuche sur mon sac, et tombe. J'en profite, je passe un pied par-dessus lui, et pose mon genou à terre.

Je me saisis à nouveau de son col qui est taché de sang. « Et toi tu es qui pour me juger ? Tu ne sais rien de moi et de ce que je peux ressentir ! » Il a l'air encore plus en colère. Je lui en remets un autre. Du revers de la main, il essuie le sang qui coule de sa lèvre tout en me repoussant pour se relever.

– « De ce que tu peux ressentir ? Mais est-ce que tu as seulement conscience de ce que Moi je ressens ?! Et je ne te parle pas que du groupe !

– Alors de quoi tu parles ? _Il me jette un coup d'œil..._

– ... _son regard a complètement changé, il se tourne en direction de la porte... _j'en ai marre de jouer à ton petit jeu ! Je me casse ! »

Comment peut-il partir comme ça au milieu de notre « discussion » ? Il pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Je plaque ma main contre la porte pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'ouvrir.

– « Comment tu peux me balancer un truc comme ça et partir ? Je n'ai pas fini de te dire ma façon de penser !

– Tu me fatigues ! Grandis un peu ! Et assume tes actes par la même occasion ! _Ma colère remonte en flèche, je le force à se retourner et le plaque dos à la porte._

– _OK_. Tu vas finir par me dire clairement ce que signifient tous tes sous-entendus ! _Il évite mon regard ! C'est bien la première fois ! Pourquoi il ne me défie pas comme d'habitude ?_

– Ce que ça signifie ? _Sa voix est posée, limite douce, un sourire amer se dessine sur son visage... _ça signifie que tes petites sauteries avec Kamenashi me fatiguent par-dessus tout... _en disant ces mots il a ancré son regard dans le mien, mes mains desserrent leur prise. Je cherche une réponse dans son regard. Je suis bouche bée. D'un geste brusque, il saisit mon poignet gauche et le rejette pour se libérer complètement. Il appuie sur la poignée de la porte. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça ! _

– Je ne vois pas en quoi mes histoires avec Kame te concernent ! Ce_ sont les seuls mots que je suis capable de formuler, si seulement il connaissait la véri... un nouveau coup de poing au visage qui me projette au sol. _

– En quoi ça me concerne ? À cause de vous, quand je vous vois en répétitions je suis incapable de me concentrer ! _Je suis abasourdi par ce que j'entends... _je pense que le pire c'est que tu ne vois rien ! _À son tour, il passe par-dessus moi et m'attrape par le col... _mais tu trouves le moyen de me dire que Je suis égoïste !

–… _impossible ! _Impossible ! _Je le bascule sur le côté, et inverse nos positions... _Tu mens ! Jamais tu ne m'as porté attention ! _Je ponctue la fin de ma phrase par un coup de poing dans son visage... _Avec le temps, tu n'as même pas remarqué ce qui se passait!..._ Je le cogne une nouvelle fois... _Tu étais tellement concentré à te mettre en avant que tu n'as même pas eu l'idée de tourner ta tête pour voir qui était à tes côtés... _je sens les larmes qui montent, je le frappe encore... _

– C'est bon ?!_Sa respiration est hachée._ T'as fini ? _Malgré ça, il me donne un coup dans le ventre, je bascule sur le côté, je tente de reprendre le dessus en vain…_ alors c'est Moi qui suis égoïste ? Moi qui n'ai rien vu ?! Et toi alors ?! _On se frappe mutuellement roulant au sol d'un côté puis d'un autre... _tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser m'insulter sous prétexte que tu prends ton air arrogant ? Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres ! J'en ai marre de prendre des gants avec toi ! Personne n'ose te dire à quel point tu es exaspérant à faire ta tête de con !

– ... _je suis tellement bouche bée que je ne sais pas quoi répondre... je continue de le frapper... à se battre comme ça, on a traversé la salle pour atteindre les affaires des autres..._

– _..._ je crois que le pire... _je n'ai pas écouté la moitié des reproches qu'il m'a faits, je crois... _c'est voir à chaque concert Kame qui glisse sa langue dans ton oreille, sans parler quand il te touche pendant leur présentation ! … _je stoppe tous mes gestes et le regarde bêtement..._

– Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire?... _J'ai la tête sur le sac de Tama, je sens son parfum qui s'en échappe, Kitayama est sur moi..._

– C'est quels mots que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je t'ai dit ? Kame ? Langue ? Oreille ? Toucher ? Présentation ? _Il est encore plus énervé que je lui fasse répéter, je crois, je tente de me redresser sur mes mains malgré qu'il soit sur moi. _

– J'essaye de comprendre ce que tu viens de me dire... tu es... enfin toi Kitayama Hiromitsu... tu es... jaloux ? _D'un geste, il me repousse, ma tête heurte de nouveau le sac de Tama..._

– Hoy ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ça me met juste hors de moi ! Il n'est pas obligé de fourrer sa langue dans ton oreille ou ton cou pour faire kyater les fans ! Je n'en_ reviens pas de ce que j'entends..._

– Non, mais t'es sérieux ? »

Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, s'il ne veut pas admettre qu'il est jaloux, je vais tenter le tout pour le tout ! Je profite qu'il a complètement relâché sa garde, j'attrape le col de sa chemise, du moins ce qu'il en reste, et le bascule une fois de plus. Je suis sur lui. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, je fonds sur lui, mais pas avec mon poing.

Blackout. Je me recule légèrement. Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? Je le regarde effaré de ma propre audace. Avec l'énervement de notre dispute, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... je me suis laissé emporter. Je le repousse, il tombe en arrière, je me relève rapidement. Il faut que je sorte, après ça c'est sur, il va me détester. Je crois que pour le coup j'ai vraiment dépassé les bornes. Pourquoi j'ai été l'embrasser ? Je me dirige à grands pas vers la porte, je ne prends même pas la peine de récupérer mon sa...

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me force à me retourner. Kitayama me plaque contre la table juste à côté de moi, je ne sais pas s'il est en colère ou pas, il me fixe sans rien dire, je ne comprends pas... je cherche une réponse dans son regard... il entrouvre la bouche, mais rien n'en sort. Je ferme un œil et tourne légèrement la tête pour recevoir au mieux son poing...

Il saisit mon visage via mon menton pour que nos regards s'attachent. Plus il attend et plus j'angoisse... en même temps pour une fois je le mérite, je n'aurai pas dû l'embrasser comme ça... mais je ne regrette pas... loin de là... j'en ai tellement rêver de pouvoir un jour, goûter à ses lèvres... alors même s'il me termine le portrait... He ?! La sanction est particulière, mais elle est très plaisante.

– « Je n'aurai pas choisi ce style de punition, mais... _il me jette un regard noir... _non, mais tu... tu peux continuer...

– J'ai pas besoin de ton accord »

Sans plus attendre, il reprend ce qu'il avait entrepris et que ma surprise a interrompu. C'est encore mieux qu'un rêve. Il y a encore quelques minutes, on était encore en train de se battre alors que là... il m'embrasse passionnément. Kitayama Hiromitsu ! Mon corps ne bouge plus, je me laisse faire, je me laisse envahir par la vague de chaleur qu'il me transmet.

Comme si mon immobilité lui déplaisait, il approfondit un peu plus notre échange en passant une de ses mains sur ma tempe droite. La tête me tourne, je commence à être à bout de souffle, mais qu'importe. J'ai peur. Peur qu'il s'arrête, peur qu'il regrette, peur qu'il me déteste... Il stoppe tous mouvements.

– « Il y a un problème ? C'est toi qui me dis de continuer, mais ta réaction est juste trop contradictoire ! _Il a l'air agacé, je..._

– J'attends juste le moment où tu vas te rendre compte de ce que tu fais et que tu vas recommencer à me frapper... _Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est de la peur_

– Ce n'est pas possible de faire plus méfiant et têtu que toi ?!

– Hmm... toi ?

– À part toi, il n'y a personne qui me menace ! Je le fais de mon plein gré ! »

Dans ses yeux, il y a quelque chose qui a changé quand il m'a dit cette dernière phrase. Il est passé de la colère à.. Ses yeux me supplient de le croire... ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'attends... si j'ai bien compris, il ne fera pas marche arrière. Mes lèvres épousent parfaitement les siennes, je passe ma langue dessus comme un mot de passe. Il entrouvre sa bouche pour me laisser entrer. En même temps, j'arrache les derniers lambeaux de chemise qu'il lui reste et les jette au sol.

Sans plus attendre, il fait la même chose avec la mienne, mais il va encore plus loin. Je sens déjà ses mains qui s'affairent à débouter mon pantalon. Je ne le connaissais pas si pressé, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Notre baiser devient erratique. Mon jean tombe sur mes chevilles. On s'arrête tous les deux.

Il y a du bruit derrière la porte. On se regarde, si quelqu'un entre maintenant, cela va être difficile d'expliquer la situation. Il faudrait peut-être « fermer la porte ». On se tourne vers la porte, la poignée descend tout doucement. Je le sens s'arrêter de respirer, je ne suis pas mieux que lui. Je reconnais les voix de Kawai et Senga.

Sans faire de bruit, Kitayama se rapproche de la porte. Il tourne très très lentement le verrou. Juste à temps ! Ils essayent de pousser la porte, mais en vain. En même temps, si j'avais voulu je n'aurais pas pu bouger. Il revient à ma hauteur, un sourire de satisfaction au visage avec un petit air pervers malgré tout. « Tu me crois maintenant ? » Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ?

Les mots se bousculent dans ma tête, j'ai envie de lui dire que... impossible de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. La proximité, la situation me perturbe... tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai envie de lui ! Sans prévenir, avec une certaine rapidité, mais avec beaucoup douceur, je le déshabille intégralement. Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois que l'on se retrouve nu l'un face à l'autre, mon cœur s'emballe à la vue de sa peau douce. « Et après tu oses dire que c'est moi qui aie un regard de pervers ? »

En disant ces mots, sa voix a tremblé, malgré tout il tente de soutenir mon regard. J'observe son torse qui se soulève, sa respiration comme la mienne s'est accélérée. J'effleure du bout de l'index le contour de ses pectoraux... si bien dessinés. La douceur de sa peau me frappe, tellement parfaite... il attrape mon doigt, je le fixe. Je distingue une pointe de peur au fond de ses yeux.

Il amène mon doigt à l'entrée de sa bouche. Je sens son souffle chaud. Il entrouvre ses lèvres... je me mords... Déjà, je sens sa langue caressant cette extrémité. Mon corps entier est parcouru de frissons... un moment irréel... avec son autre main, il me plaque contre lui. Sans réfléchir, profitant du mouvement, je l'attire au sol. J'attrape un tas de vêtements que je place sous sa tête.

Je ne veux plus attendre, je le veux maintenant. D'un geste rapide, je me débarrasse de mon jean qui restait posé sur mes chevilles et je termine de me mettre à nu. Je me positionne au-dessus de lui. Une main de chaque côté de son visage, mes genoux encerclant sa taille. Il pose sa main sur ma mâchoire et m'invite une fois de plus à l'embrasser. Je ne me fais pas prier et obéi docilement.

Ses lèvres sont brûlantes. Je passe ma langue dessus pour tenter de les refroidir. Pas de temps de s'attarder, déjà sa langue vient à la rencontre de sa sœur, se tournant autour l'une l'autre, comme dans un duel où aucune ne veut perdre face à l'autre. Je descends petit à petit mon bassin pour le coller au sien.

Je stoppe tout ce que je faisais. Pour la première fois, nos membres se sont frôlés... moment électrisant. Je retiens difficilement un gémissement. J'ouvre les yeux et l'observe. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant excité. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je lui arrache un baiser. Il claque de la langue, saisit mon visage à pleine main et m'embrasse... j'aime ce Kitayama impatient, haletant d'érotisme... Je commence à faire de léger va et viens sur lui, juste pour le faire languir un peu plus... Comme je le pensais, il ne l'entend pas de la même manière.

À ma plus grande surprise, je sens un de ses doigts qui tente de s'introduire en moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus qu'il connaisse les gestes à adopter ou qu'il ait la délicatesse de le faire de lui même... Son doigt rencontre très peu de résistance, très vite il passe à deux. Je n'arrête pas pour autant mes mouvements, je sens qu'il se refrène. C'est à ce moment qu'un nouveau bruit provenant du couloir vient nous interrompre. C'est Nikaido qui s'adresse à un membre du staff... je crois qu'il demande une clé pour ouvrir. On se regarde avec Kitayama.

Je ne veux pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant, pas en plein... je ne lui laisse pas le temps décider je recommence à l'embrasser, mais plus uniquement sa bouche, c'est au tour de son cou, sa clavicule, son torse... il est si brûlant... Je ne peux plus me retenir. Je me redresse. Son visage est détendu, ses lèvres sont légèrement ouvertes juste assez pour laisser promener sa langue.

Je capture son membre d'une main, me positionne juste au-dessus et de l'autre je prends appui sur sa hanche. Je ferme les yeux quand je le sens me pénétrer doucement. Ma respiration s'accélère encore. Délicatement, il pose ses mains sur ma taille en soutien. Il me laisse aller à mon rythme, mais je ne peux pas ralentir... je ne peux pas m'arrêter...

Il est rapidement complètement en moi. Je bascule ma tête en arrière. En cet instant, nous faisons plus qu'un. Je... je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense, c'est la première fois... comme si c'était ma première fois... j'ai l'impression que mon corps ne m'obéit plus. Je veux encore plus de plaisir. Je veux que lui aussi ressente ça !

Je commence à bouger. Très vite, ce sont nos deux corps qui s'accordent au même rythme. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, les siens sont fermés. J'amplifie nos mouvements, cela lui arrache de légers gémissements à peine audibles... ses mains se crispent sur mes hanches à chaque mouvement que je fais. À cette vue, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'infliger des va et viens sur mon anatomie.

Je sens que l'instant de l'extase est proche. Comme s'il l'avait deviné et sans que je le voie faire, il a posé sa main droite par-dessus la mienne sur mon membre. Je lui laisse volontiers la place. Ses coups de reins sont plus assurés, plus affirmés... je cherche sa main libre sur ma taille pour enlacer mes doigts aux siens. J'étouffe quelques gémissements.

Nos respirations sont saccadées. Je rejette ma tête en arrière tout en fermant de nouveau les yeux. Sentir son sexe en moi... ses mains sur mon corps, pur moment de félicité. Je ne réussis pas à étrangler mon dernier cri de jouissance. Mon corps entier se crispe, alors que je me répands sur lui, ce qui a pour seul effet que de le conduire également à l'extase. J'ouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir son visage atteindre l'orgasme.

On est à bout de souffle tous les deux. Son torse se soulève de façon irrégulière. Il ouvre enfin les yeux. Je sens le sourire qui se forme sur mon visage. Il laisse tomber ses bras au sol, j'en profite pour venir me poser à ses côtés. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la tête me tournait autant. Peu à peu, le silence revient dans la salle. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, puissant... bon. C'était au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu imaginé. Je tourne la tête pour le regarder du coin de l'œil. Son visage est détendu et arbore un léger sourire de satisfaction...

Un bruit métallique. La porte s'ouvre d'un coup violent. C'est Nikaido, Senga et Kawai. Mon cœur s'arrête. Je les fixe, je crois que Kitayama aussi. Ils ont l'air choqué. Je finis de reboutonner ma chemise juste à temps. Je soutiens le regard suspicieux de Kawai. À croire qu'il se doute de quelque chose. J'observe le dos de Kitayama dans le reflet du miroir. Il a finit de réunir ses affaires.

Nikaido l'arrête au moment où il passe à sa hauteur. « Ça va pas de vous battre ! vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ? ». Je baisse la tête... mes vêtements sont pleins de sang et ceux de Kitayama sont en lambeaux. « En venir aux mains ! Mais si jamais le staff l'apprend vous imaginez ce qu'il va se passer ! mais vous êtes irresponsables ! » Ses mots me passent au-dessus. Je vais chercher mon sac. Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir Kitayama passer la porte. J'ai du mal à réaliser ce que l'on vient de faire. Il ne m'a même pas adressé un regard. Est-ce qu'il regrette ce qui vient de se passer ? Je n'aurai pas du aller si loin... comment va évoluer notre relation maintenant surtout si on est plus capable de se regarder ? Et Kame ?

**Note :** Merci d'avoir lu ! On espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (même si ce n'est qu'un merci, ça nous fait toujours très plaisir)


End file.
